Una Historia Diferente
by Harriet Smith
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si no todo hubiese ocurrido tal y como lo conocemos? ¿Y si algo hubiera cambiado? ¿Qué ocurriría si cambiáramos la muerte de una persona por la de otra? Tal vez hubiera sido esta la verdadera historia...
1. Tan solo un maldito error

Cansado, enfurecido y aún con sed de venganza Aquiles regresó al campamento. Cegado por el dolor ante la muerte de su primo Patroclo se había batido en un duelo contra Héctor, sin embargo aun seguía sediento. Entró en su tienda intentando eludir la mirada de la joven que lo miraba entre sollozos. Aquiles estaba allí, lo que significaba que Héctor había muerto. Briseida lloraba, no podía hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a ver a su primo.

- Le has matado…- susurraba entre lágrimas y sollozos- le has matado… Has matado a mi primo.

Briseida sufría pensando en que el hombre al que amaba y a quien se había entregado era quien a sangre fría había matado a su primo por venganza. En aquel momento se preguntaba si no debió haberlo matado cuando pudo hacerlo.

_Había estado observándolo durante bastante tiempo, el guerrero dormía. Aprovechó ese momento para coger un puñal y colocar su hoja en la garganta del fuerte Aquiles. _

_-Hazlo…-susurró Aquiles girando lentamente la cabeza para así poder enfrentar directamente la mirada de la joven Briseida- Es muy sencillo._

_-¿No tienes miedo?-preguntó la chica._

_-Todos morimos. Hoy o dentro de cincuenta años, qué más da-respondió Aquiles. Acercó lentamente sus manos a los hombros de Briseida, agarrándola fuertemente- Hazlo._

_- Si no te mato tú seguirás matando._

_-A muchos._

_La determinación de la joven ya no era tan firme. Sus dedos se aflojaron lentamente. Aquiles agarrando a Briseida de los hombros la giró, tumbándola sobre el lecho, colocándola bajo su cuerpo fuerte y fornido. Lentamente levantó el vestido de la chica, con una caricia, haciéndola estremecerse y olvidar por completo sus votos a Apolo. Se acercó a sus labios, resistiéndose a devorarlos aun, mirándola a los ojos, repitiendo con la mirada "hazlo…"._

_Conforme el guerrero se iba acercando a ella su fuerza se desvanecía. Sin darse cuenta había dejado caer el puñal mientras los labios de Aquiles saboreaban los suyos. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así, como flotando, como en un sueño, sentía que nada podía ni quería hacer para evitar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era suya, era su esclava, e interiormente quería seguir siéndolo. Lo había querido desde que lo vio por primera vez._

_Aquiles acarició sus muslos con manos expertas, haciendo que todo en su interior saltase de excitación. Ella quiso tocarle, quiso saber que no era un sueño, tocar aquellos músculos fornidos que la incitaban a saborearlos. Aquiles subió aun más su vestido dejándola desnuda hasta la cintura. La besó apasionadamente una vez más._

_-¿Quieres que me detenga…?- preguntó Aquiles a la chica. Era la primera vez que preguntaba aquello a una mujer. De hecho era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer como ella. Una virgen. Una mujer pura, inocente, y tan inexperta como Briseida. _

_No necesitó una contestación audible por parte de la joven, esta lo abrazó y volvió a besar, haciendo que Aquiles no dudara. _

_Entre dulces y tiernas caricias la poseyó, la hizo suya aquella noche. Entregándose a ella y tomándola. Convirtiéndola en una mujer. Briseida enloqueció en los brazos del guerrero, al que deseaba con todo su corazón._

_Briseida se durmió en los brazos de Aquiles, sintiéndose afortunada. No se arrepentía de haberse entregado a él. Él la abrazó sintiéndose extraño. ¿Por qué se comportaba de un modo tan dulce con ella? ¿Qué tenía de especial?_

_Briseida despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo aquellos ojos del color del mar sobre ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría el bravo Aquiles observándola? Aquiles se acercó y la besó en los labios._

_-¿Cómo has dormido?- preguntó sentándose junto a ella- ¿Sabes? Eres mucho mejor amante que esclava. -Aquiles volvió a besar a Briseida. _

_-Vuelve conmigo a la cama…- pidió Briseida con los ojos aun cerrados- Desnúdate y vuelve conmigo…_

_Aquiles rió para sí. Se preguntaba por qué deseaba tanto hacer lo que ella le pedía. Algo en él era diferente cuando estaba con Briseida. Pero… ¿por qué?_

Briseida no lograba calmarse. Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas y la amargura y la desesperación podían leerse en su rostro.

-No le he matado.- escupió el guerrero.

- ¿Cómo…?- preguntó Briseida sorprendida, tratando de secar las lágrimas de su rostro- ¿No habéis luchado?

- Luchamos… pero no fue a Héctor a quien maté. Andrómaca salió a ver el combate, y cuando iba a matar a Héctor ella se puso en medio. Maté a Andrómaca en lugar de a Héctor… -Aquiles parecía abatido- Nunca había matado a una mujer… No pude terminar con Héctor.

- No… ¿has matado a Andrómaca?- Briseida se sentía aliviada y consternada al mismo tiempo. Aquiles no había matado a Héctor… pero sí a Andrómaca. Pobre Héctor… había perdido en un instante a su mujer. Aquiles sin quererlo había dejado huérfano de madre a su pobre hijo. ¿Por qué tanta muerte a su alrededor? ¿Cuándo dejarían de matarse unos a otros?

- Aún puedo ver su sangre en mis manos… - se lamentó Aquiles.

- Nunca debiste ir… Héctor es bueno, has arruinado su vida… -susurró Briseida entre sollozos.

- Al menos ahora Héctor sabe qué se siente al perder a alguien a quien amas. Sufrirá tanto como yo estoy sufriendo. Sufrirá su ausencia, día a día, sentirá que en ocasiones se consume en la desesperación, pero para su desgracia seguirá viviendo… y seguirá sintiendo ese dolor que le obstruye el pecho y no le deja respirar. Pero seguirá viviendo, porque los dioses aun le quieren en este mundo… Y todo habrá sido un maldito error. Ni Patroclo ni Andrómaca debieron morir.- Aquiles ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sin embargo Briseida lo vio. Se acercó a Aquiles con ternura y miedo. Tratando de encontrar consuelo a la misma vez que intentaba consolar su dolor.

- Ambos sois víctimas de esta maldita guerra…- Briseida abrazó a Aquiles, acariciando su tersa piel y sus fornidos músculos.

- Aún no entiendo por qué, pero eres mi único consuelo en medio de tanto dolor. –Aquiles acarició con ternura el rostro de la joven. Era especial, aún no sabía por qué pero lo era. Era la única persona que había sido capaz de hacer que el fuerte Aquiles callara con una palabra suya, la única por la que había estado dispuesto a enfrentarse a otros para garantizar su seguridad. Y presentía que era la primera a la que había poseído por algo más que diversión. La besó, intentando olvidar, refugiándose en ella, y ella lo correspondió.

Se desnudaron mutuamente, se entregaron el uno al otro, con pasión y dolor, tratando de olvidar. Él descubrió en ella alguien a quien proteger, y ella en él un refugio seguro, alguien que la protegería.

No deseó nada más que permanecer allí siempre, junto a él, alejarse de todo el mal que existía que se cernía a su alrededor, alejarse de tanta muerte y tanto sufrimiento.

Esa misma noche al otro lado de la inmensa muralla troyana Héctor lloraba amargamente. Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y no era capaz de ver la inmensa columna de humo que subía desde aquella pila en la que, entre las llamas, yacía la princesa Andrómaca. Héctor podía sentir el dolor en su corazón. Sentía como este se rompía en pedazos al despedirse de su amada, de la mujer a la que amo desde su más temprana juventud y que le había dado a aquel hijo al que amaba más que a nada. Helena se acercó a Héctor lentamente y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ya no habría consuelo para él.

Aquella noche nadie durmió en el palacio de Troya. En todos los rincones del palacio pudieron escullarse los gemidos de agonía del Príncipe Héctor, que deseaba morir por hacer perdido a su amada. Nada podía atenuar su dolor, había perdido a la persona a la que más amaba. Su compañera, su amante, su esposa, su princesa…


	2. Volver a vivir

Habían pasado ya tres años, tres largos y tristes años desde que Aquiles fuera a buscar a Héctor frente a las murallas de Troya, y este seguía viendo cómo Aquiles clavaba su espada en el pecho de su amada cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Le había hecho sufrir, sufrir ante la pérdida del ser al que más amaba en este mundo. Nada para el héroe troyano había vuelto a ser lo mismo. Meses después los Dioses reclamaron también a su hijo, lo único que le quedaba de Andrómaca, lo único. El pequeño enfermó con unas extrañas fiebres. Los médicos hicieron todo lo posible por salvarlo, por conservar lo único que le quedaba a Héctor, pero nada podía hacerse, parecía que los Dioses pretendían arrebatárselo todo al heredero de Troya.

Héctor se sentía solo… lejos de todo lo que una vez lo impulsó a seguir luchando, su familia, su mujer y su hijo. Ahora ya solo le quedaban Príamo y Paris. Y una patria por la que seguir luchando. Solo el ver a Paris y Helena pasear por los jardines del palacio, cogidos de la mano, ajenos a todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, viendo su amor crecer día a día le impulsaba a seguir adelante, a no rendirse, a luchar por todo aquello que Andrómaca quería, por un país libre, por su gente. Pero cada día el dolor de la ausencia de sus seres más preciados se hacía notorio. Estaba perdiendo la ilusión, las ganas de vivir. Pretendía descargar su ira en el campo de batalla, luchando por su patria, pero finalmente tuvo que admitir que aquello no le hacía sentir mejor.

- Hermano- le repetía Paris, preocupado por el estado de su hermano-, deja de vivir en el pasado. Estoy seguro de que Andrómaca no habría deseado esto. Sé que no son buenos tiempos para Troya, pero, por favor, hermano, tu pueblo te necesita, no nos abandones… No te abandones, recupera la ilusión, recupera lo que es tuyo, tu vida…

-Lo sé, Paris, lo sé. Sé que esto no hace bien a nadie, pero no puedo evitar sentir que debí ser yo y no ella…-contestaba Héctor abatido.

La luna brillaba aquella noche con especial belleza. El príncipe Héctor paseaba solitario por los jardines de palacio. No podía dormir, pocas eran las noches en las que lograba descansar toda la noche, solía pasear hasta que sus párpados cedían por el cansancio, entonces con pasos cansados se dirigía hacia su habitación. Allí caía rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero aquella escena se repetía en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos…

"_Promételo, mi amor- suplicó Andrómaca entre los brazos de Héctor. Sus vestidos estaban bañados en sangre y su rostro estaba manchado de esta- Prométeme que cuando yo me haya ido no te hundirás. Prométeme que volverás a amar…y serás feliz. Prométemelo, Héctor. Te amo…"_

Aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras de la princesa troyana. Le hizo prometer que volvería a ser feliz… Felicidad…aquella palabra se había convertido en un misterio para él. ¿Cómo podría volver a ser feliz? Continuó mirando la luna, aquel astro tan ajeno al dolor y al sufrimiento de los mortales. Una mano se apoyó en el hombro de Héctor. Éste se volvió sorprendido al encontrarse con Príamo.

- Padre… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el joven guerrero sorprendido al encontrar a su padre allí a altas horas de la noche.

- Te vi paseando por los jardines y decidí venir a acompañarte- contestó el anciano.

- Gracias…- necesitaba compañía, el estar tanto tiempo solo lo estaba convirtiendo en un ser solitario y ermitaño.

- Hijo, ya han pasado tres años, ya has guardado luto más que suficiente a tu mujer y tu hijo. Sé que hay heridas que el tiempo no logra reparar, siempre extrañaremos a Andrómaca y a vuestro pequeño, pero, hijo, no malgastes la vida que los Dioses te regalan.

Héctor sonrió tristemente y contempló la ciudad de Troya desde lo alto, en aquel jardín. Tal vez tuvieran razón, tal vez estuvieran en lo cierto al decirle que debía volver a vivir, volver a ser feliz, y no vivir en el pasado, no vivir en una pesadilla. Tal vez ya era hora de dejar a un lado el dolor y el rencor y luchar por aquellos que estaban a su alrededor, aquellos a los que amaba, Paris, Helena, su padre y Troya. Tal vez ya era hora de cumplir la promesa que hizo a Andrómaca… y comenzar desde el principio.

No muy lejos de allí, en el campamento griego, Aquiles esperaba impaciente. Aún no entendía por qué la había añorado tanto. No entendía por qué aquella joven tan dulce y frágil le había hecho tanta falta en aquellos tres años. No había pasado una sola noche en la que no hubiera pensado en ella al tumbarse en su lecho y notar su ausencia. Y ahora se encontraba allí, frente al mar, como un estúpido adolescente, esperando que el viento trajese de vuelta a su esclava.

No quería admitirlo, pero le había costado horrores despedirse de ella, resignándose a que Ulises se la llevara para protegerla. Después de todo lo ocurrido con Héctor y Andrómaca, la cólera se apoderó de Agamenón. El Rey estaba seguro de que Aquiles se había vuelto un blando por culpa de aquella niña de rostro angelical. Esa estúpida esclava estaba logrando con su romance que sus planes se tambalearan y aquello era algo que no podía permitir. Ordenó a sus hombres que la mataran. El bravo Aquiles la defendió valerosamente, pero Agamenón no pararía hasta verla muerta.

Ulises regresaba a Ítaca por un tiempo, por lo que Aquiles pensó que lo mejor sería que Briseida se fuera con él. Aquel día, después de tres años, volvería a verla. Se sentía extrañamente emocionado.

Aquiles dormía en su tienda. El sueño había podido con él, no sabía cuándo regresarían Ulises y Briseida. Agamenón quería atacar Troya en dos días y debía estar preparado para el combate. La vida de guerrero era así. A veces, tumbado en la soledad de su tienda pensaba en cómo sería su vida lejos de la batalla. ¿Cómo sería una vida en paz, sin guerras ni muerte a su alrededor? ¿De verdad merecía la pena todo aquello porque su nombre fuera recordado a lo largo de los siglos?

De pronto Aquiles sintió una pequeña mano que acariciaba su mejilla. Abrió los ojos alarmado por aquel contacto inesperado y vio junto a él a una joven de cabellos rizados y ojos negros y penetrantes observándole en silencio. No pudo decir nada. La visión de aquella hermosa criatura lo había dejado sin palabras. Ella sonrió con cierta timidez y acarició lentamente su cabello dorado.

-Hola…- la joven sonrió dulcemente en medio de la penumbra de la noche.

-Hola… Briseida- respondió Aquiles embrujado por su belleza. Hacía tanto desde la última vez que contempló su rostro, mientras la veía zarpar hacia Ítaca… Debía admitirlo, la había extrañado.

-Vaya… veo que aún recuerdas mi nombre, a pesar del tiempo. Te he echado de menos gran Aquiles- Briseida se acercó a él lentamente y le abrazó con ternura. Aquiles no esperaba esto. Ni la aparición de la joven en medio de la noche, ni aquellas palabra y mucho menos aquel abrazo. Después de tanto tiempo todo aquello le resultaba extraño. Él la abrazó también y sólo se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Recordaba cada detalle de ellos, eran los mismos ojos que le embrujaron hacía tres años.

- Mi señor,- dijo Briseida acariciando la tersa piel de su pecho- ¿dónde debo dormir esta noche?

- ¿Dónde dormías antes de marcharte?- contestó Aquiles.

- Justo ahí –respondió la joven señalando la cama del guerrero- Junto a ti, mi señor.

-Entonces ¿por qué no estás tumbada a mi lado?- preguntó Aquiles mientras tomaba de la cintura a Briseida y la colocaba junto a él. Acarició a la chica bajo su cuerpo y la besó como había deseado durante tanto tiempo. Acarició sus piernas bajo su vestido. Su piel era tan suave… y su olor… había extrañado aquel olor a jazmín que desprendían sus cabellos desde el día en que se marchó. Comenzó a besar su cuello con delicadeza, haciendo que la joven se estremeciese ante aquel contacto tan íntimo.

- Mi señor, ¿qué estás haciendo? Soy solo una esclava… - fingió Briseida con picardía.

- ¿Mi esclava?- Aquiles no podía contenerse, había estado tres años sin ella, nada le impediría poder recuperar todo ese tiempo aquella noche. –No Briseida… eres mucho más. Me has hecho mucha falta…

- ¿De verdad?- Briseida lo detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos- No quiero ser solo un juguete, Aquiles.

- No lo eres. Eres diferente a todas las mujeres a las que he conocido. Me has hecho falta en estos tres años…

No hubo más preguntas ni más respuestas. Aquiles devoró los labios de Briseida como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Sintió el cuerpo de la chica bajo el suyo, acariciándolo, memorizando cada pliegue de su piel. Ella le hizo enloquecer, parecía que aquella niña asustada a la que un día encontró en su tienda y a la que poseyó una y otra vez se había convertido en una mujer. Se entregaron el uno al otro mientras creían rozar con la punta de los dedos el Olimpo de los Dioses.

Aquiles la acunó en sus brazos y ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo, deseosos de no volver a separarse.


End file.
